Gorgon (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Crystal, Medusa, Black Bolt, Karnak, Triton (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Goat-like legs with cloven hooves | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Lee; Brandon Choi; Brett Booth | First = Fantastic Four Vol 2 #8 | Last = Heroes Reborn: The Return Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on Gorgon of the Inhumans and ally of the Fantastic Four. This version of Gorgon would also be a member of the Inhuman royal family. This version of the Inhumans would worship the planet devourer Galactus as a god. When archeologist Harry Johnston would uncover the Makalu Tablet near Tibet, Black Bolt would send Gorgon, Karnak and Crystal recover it leading to a clash with the Fantastic Four. In the course of the battle the Human Torch would be injured and Medusa's sister Crystal would bring him to Attilan to be healed. This would bring the remaining members of the Fantastic Four to the hidden land where they would be blasted out of the sky and taken prisoners. Brought before Medusa and Black Bolt, the FF would be told who the Inhumans are by Medusa and she would instruct them on what Black Bolt would do with them. Heated tempers would cause a fight to break out between the two groups until Johnny Storm would break up the fight and point out that everything was just a great misunderstanding. When Black Bolt's mad brother Maximus would attempt to take over Attilan with his army of mutates, Gorgon would join the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans in stopping Maximus, leading to his capture and imprisonment. When Galactus would arrive to devour the Earth, one of the locations for his terraformers would be Attilan. There Gorgon would join the fight against Firelord. Ultimately Black Bolt would be forced to use his powers to destroy the terraformer, destroying it and Firelord. The explosion would also wipe out all of Attilan, killing them all. However, this fate would get reversed by the time traveling Dr. Doom who would work with the worlds heroes to destroy Galactus and save their world. Gorgon would join with the rest of the Inhuman royal family aboard a ship destined to return the heroes brought to Counter-Earth that originated from Earth-616. The gathered heroes neglected to realize that other than Crystal, none of the other members of the Inhuman royal family originated from Earth-616. While Gorgon's ultimate fate is not revealed, others who were unique to Counter-Earth that traveled over were reported to be merged with their Earth-616 counterpartsOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol. 10 see the She-Hulk entry, the same can presumably be said about Gorgon. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn